Ipnotizzare's Revenge
Ipnotizzare's Revenge is the 13th episode of The Omni-Knights. Summary Ipnotizzare returns from Galvan B, wants to take his revenge on Paul and the knights. Plot Ipnotizzare was running from two Galvanic Mechomorph, on Galvan B. They run for some time, and they closed on him near a very big door. “You’re useless here, Ipnotizzare. There isn’t any organic lifeforms around” said one of them. “You’re forgetting one, ME!” said Ipnotizzare. He extended his legs and wrapped around those two. He threw them aruond and crushed them. Ipnotizzare then turned and opened the door. A spaceship was waiting inside. Ipnotizzare ran into it. “Stop...him...” said one of the Galavanic Mechomorphs. The spaceship beeped, and asked for the location. Ipnotizzare typed on the keyboard one word: Earth. THEME SONG. Pau, Cador and Esclabor were near Paradox’s spaceship. Paradox was about to go in. “There’s an unauthorized spaceship approaching England. I need to go into the spaceship and find out who is inside it. “said Paradox. Paul asked if he could help, but Paradox said no, because what happened last time. Paradox climbed into the spaceship, and it flew up. There was another spaceship flying near him. The other spaceship avoided Paradox’s spaceship. Inside Ipnotizzare’s ship, a screen appeared. Paradox’s face appeared. “Ipnotizzare. You’ve returned.” said Paradox. "So I've come to the right place." Ipnotizzare said, and started landing. A Galvanic Mechomorph appeared behind him, jumping on Ipnotizzare. Ipnotizzare kicked him off. "If this visit is for revenge purposes, I highly suggest this is a waste of your time, Ipnotizzare." Paradox said, as Ipnotizzare and the Mechomorph were fighting. The Galvanic Mechmorph fired a laser and broke the ship, and it crashed on Earth. The screen broke. "It was a mistake messing with Ipnotizzare. No one messes with Ipnotizzare, especially not on Earth!" Ipnotizzare controlled the grass near his crash site to wrap up the Mechomorph and kill him. "Time to get my revenge" he said as he walked away. “Who’s that?” one of them said. Ipnotizzare’s eye started spinning and glowing. The two knights spun. Ipnotizzare asked where is the castle, and the one named Paul, who can turn into many aliens. The knights told him where. Ipnotizzare started walking to the castle. Meanwhile, Paradox went out of the spaceship. He told them that it was Ipnotizzare, but he blasted his spaceship, so he won’t be returning. The gang went away from the castle. Meanwhile, Ipnotizzare was getting closer. Animals and people followed him wherever he went. He reached the village. Emily was walkng around, when she saw him. She turned into her Citrakayah form to stop him, but Ipnotizzare hypnotized her. “What to do now, master Ipnotizzare?” asked Emily. “Call everyone to come to here, we need to talk about something...” said Ipnotizzare, grinning. Emily dashed away. She reached the castle, and talked to her father. “Father, I need you to call everyone to come to the village. It is very important.” she said. The King sent some servants to call everyone. Paul came running down. “What happened Emily?” he asked. “Your old enemy will have his revenge.” she said. “What do you mean?” Emily dashed towards Paul, but he avoided it. Paul turned into Velocityraptor. Emily created a tornado around him, and Velocityraptor kicked her. “I can’t attack her, she’s my friend!” he said. Velocityraptor dashed out of the castle. He ran away into the village. Suddenly vines came out, and wrapped his arms. He got trapped to the ground, and then returned back to human form. Ipnotizzare came walking towards him. “Hello Paul. Nice to meet you again.” said Ipnotizzare. “What do you want? How did you get here?” “When I was on Galvan B, I had horrible news. The Plumbers have taken over Biopia, and captured most of the Bionians, my species, due to us controlling our planet. They were all sent to a different planet. I am one of the only Bionians left to save them. If I would have gotten the spaceship when you landed, I could’ve saved them. Until this mysterious spaceship came, and now I come to take revenge on you!” “You could have taken the spaceship to Biopia instead.” said Paul. “But it’s too late, Paul. I can’t anymore. Now, you will have to fight your friends. THIS IS IPNOTIZZARE’S REVENGE!” A bunch of hypnotized people came. Cador turned his sword into a fire sword, and Esclabor spun his mace. Paul slapped the Prototrix and turned into Flying Fish. He bited through the vines, and created a water whip to hit Ipnotizzare. He flew away, and Cador fired fireblasts at him. Flying Fish avoided them, and went into the castle again. A bunch of knights came, and tried to hit Flying Fish. Flying Fish created water whips and hit them. He flew into the basement of the castle, firing water behind him. He ran into a room, and locked it. He panted, and then looked up. He saw Anachron, the Galvanic Mechomorph scientist from Technology's Revenge. “What’s going on?” he asked. “Ipnotizzare hypnotised everyone in the village to attack me. Now I’m pretty much doomed. “ “Ipnotizzare? Whaat species is he?” “I think he said it was Bionian, but I’m not sure.” “Bionian? I can build a machine to reverse their hypnosis. Just give me three hours.” A fire blast came from the door, and smashed it. All the hypnotised villagers came, with Cador with a fire sword. Anachron jumped on Cador’s sword, and controlled it. The flames became green. He started firing flames everywhere. He fired a fireblast that destroyed the wall, and Paul flew out. Paul flew out of it, and timed out. “Go and try to find someone to stop them. I’ll come later.” said Anachron. Paul ran away. “There’s only one person who can help me in this situation, and it isn’t going to be nice.” Paul said. Paradox appeared next to him. “Hello, Paul!” said Paradox. Paul told him that Ipnotizzare hypnotised everyone in the village. Paradox told him he’ll deal with him, and teleported away. Meanwhile, Paul started running out of the village. Paradox reappeared near Ipnotizzare. Ipnotizzare fought Paradox. Paradox disappeared. Paradox almost punched Ipnotizzare, but Ipnotizzare’s eye spun and glowed. Paradox became hypnotised. Ipnotizzare laughed evilly, and Paradox disappeared. Paul eventually reached a huge mountain. He transformed into Icescream after his Prototrix recharged. A bunch of Troconneuse saw him, and Icescream blasted sound waves at them. He froze them, and screamed to make a hole inside the mountain. Inside was a huge Troconneuse spaceship, mining metal. “EXACTLY WHERE IS EXPECTED.” he said. A bunch of Troconneuse spotted him and attacked him. There were too many. “ICESCREAM IS TOO WEAK. LET’S TRY SOMETHING...” He slapped his Prototrix symbol, and darkness spread from his chest. He turned invisible. He flew over them, and blasted them with darkness energy. He flew towards a room inside the spaceship, and phased through some rooms. Eventually he saw what he wanted. A Troconneuse was talking to a robot. “Operation: Help the Troconneuse build the spaceships for the invasion fleet.” said the Troconneuse. “Positive.” said the robot. The Troconneuse put a helmet on the robot, and it was revealed to be the Black Knight. The Troconneuse left the room, and Dark Icescream reappeared. “OPERATION: HELP PAUL ESCAPE THE HYPNOTISED VILLAGERS AND DEFEAT IPNOTIZZARE.” said Dark Icescream. “Voice does not compute.” said the Black Knight. “Operation: Help Paul escape the hypnotised villagers and defeat Ipnotizzare.” said Dark Icescream, in a voice like the Troconneuse’s. “Positive.” said the Black Knight. Dark Icescream ran out of the mountain. The Black Knight followed him, and they smashed out of the mining place of the Troconneuse. Paul reverted to human. Paradox appeared near Paul. “Hello Paul. Do not worry. Anachron has defeated Ipnotizzare and all villagers have been unhypnotised.” Paul saw that Paradox’s eyes were yellow. “You’re... hypnotised by him!” said Paul. Paradox teleported and attacked Paul. Paul ran and avoided him. The Black Knight battled Paradox. Paradox brought a laser gun, and the Black Knight fired a laser. While they battled, Paul ran towards the village. Paradox disappeared, and reappeared near Ipnotizzare. “Where is your spaceship, Paradox?” he said. “In the castle, master.” “Good, it’s time for me to get off this planet. Bring it to me, and I will escape this planet, back to Biopia!” The Black Knight and Paul made their way to the castle, and reached the gate. Paul turned into Forcefield, and broke down the gate. “Turn them back, Ipnotizzare!” “You see, Paul, my spaceship is getting ready to fly home. But I have one last unfinished buisness with you.” The whole village and the knights came surrounding Forcefield and the Black Knight. Forcefield generated forcefields and locked the villagers in a forcefield, Paradox jumped on the Black Knight, and the Black Knight kicked him off, and charged a fireball at him. Paradox teleported. “Don’t attack him!” Forcefield said. “You have no command over the Black Knight. My orders are to defend Paul from the hypnotised villagers.” “Just when I thought I could get some support.” Forcefield jumped on Ipnotizzare and punched him. Ipnotizzare clawed him, failing at it miserably. The Black Knight kept fighting Paradox, and came to Forcefield to help him fight Ipnotizzare. Ipnotizzare ran away and avoided the fireballs, and Forcefield generated a forcefield around Ipnotizzare. “Too bad Silovoes cannot hold too many energy fields at once.” Ipnotizzare said happily, as the forcefields holding the villagers broke and his too, and they attacked Forcefield. Ipnotizzare tried to hypnotise Forcefield, but failed. Anachron broke in, holding a device in his hand. “Too bad Silovoes are pure energy beings.” Anachron said, firing the device at the villagers and Paradox, unhypnotising them. They were surprised, and started hoarding up on Ipnotizzare. “Don’t worry Paul. I believe something can be arranged with our vengeance hungry Bionian here.” Paradox said, walking to Ipnotizzare, and teleporting away. The Black Knight jumped on Forcefield, and he punched him off. "Final Plan is beginning to be executed. Returning to base." the Black Knight said, teleporting back the Troconneuse's base. Meanwhile, in the Troconneuse spaceship, Velmenni looked at a screen. “Execute the final plan.” he said, smiling. Aliens Used *Velocityraptor *Flying Fish *Icescream *Dark Icescream *Forcefield Villains *Ipnotizzare *Velmenni *Troconneuse *The Black Knight Characters *Paul *Paradox *Sir Esclabor *Sir Cador *Emily *King Lot *Anachron Category:Episodes Category:Omni-Knights Episodes Category:The Omni-Knights